Prudence
Prudence is one of Papa Louie's first customers, and has a dog named Pickle with her trademark bow carried in her handbag. She is the female chef in Papa's Pancakeria. Pickle came along with her new look in Papa's Taco Mia. She has not been absent since her debut. Prudence oftens trains Pickle, and wins many dog shows. Appearence Prudence is a female customer, with light blonde hair, clipped by her signature bow. She wears a thick pink T-shirt, with mild white trims, and blue-pruple jeans. A silver leather belt is tightened around her waist, and a yellow pouch holds Pickle. If you look closely, Prudence's T-shirt has really light pink stripes Flipdeck Info Prudence can be found most mornings flipping flapjacks at Papa’s Pancakeria. She has a dog named Pickle she carries with her everywhere. Although Prudence spoils Pickle immensely, she has done an excellent job training her. Once a year, Prudence enters Pickle in the Cuddle Crown Championship, where they have won Best in Show several times. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *5 Mushrooms (upper right) *3 Onions (lower right) *15 Minutes *Sliced into 6 Pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Pickle *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips (none if unavailable) *Banana (none if unavailable) Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Well Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Wings *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celery (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD Ranks Papa's Pizzeria: 14 Papa's Burgeria: a random day customer Papa's Taco Mia!: 41 Papa's Freezeria: Day 6 Papa's Pancakeria: random day customer (when playing as Cooper only ) Papa's Wingeria: 36 Papa's Hot Doggeria: 20 Papa's Cupcakeria: 55 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Prudence is the first customer to be unlocked. She doesn't have a special skill. She uses dog squeak toys as a weapon. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Prudence won against Zoe, Mary, Mandi, and Peggy. She won the tournament along with Cooper. Unlockables * In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pickles * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting Trivia *Her orders usually consist of a lot of vegetables. *When she's the chef of the player, and a good amount of points are recieved, she won't expand her eyes unlike the other chefs. *Pink seems to be her favorite color, as it is seen and most of her orders. *She seems to like pickles. *In Freezeria, when she comes in the first time, she will only order whipped cream as a topping. She'll later order chocolate chips and bananas once they're unlocked. Gallery Action.png|Prudence dropping her pizza box after seeing that Pickle has ran away. Prudence lost dog.jpg Prudence happy.jpg Ashamed.PNG Prudence (Taco Mia).png 2 (Prudence).jpg Prudence.png old_prudence.PNG|Prudence's old look in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria, She didn't have her bow or her bag with pickle Prudence.jpg Candp.jpg Prudence and Pickle.jpg|Prudence with Pickle Division winners2.jpg|Prudence Won! FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 11-35-44-371.jpg|Prudence's final order in Hotdoggeria. Prudence_sob.png|thumb|Gum in hair? Prudence screaming.png Glamour Prudence.jpg 971410_536152059781026_680143990_n.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg lol0.png|Careful, Prudence! Brown Oninon attack! small.png|Prudence ducking into cheese Prudence Profile taco mia up.jpg|Prudence without stars Mad prudence 0.jpg|Come on Pickle give him 0 points and leave. Too much saucy!.jpg|Too much sauces,too much patience and no meat! Take a Zero Rita! Lobby.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg Prundence Yay!.png prudenceun.png|Unlocking Prudence in Cupcakeria prudence's small order.png|Prudence's very small order the first time she comes in. "That's all? *puts lot of sprinkles on*" Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Chefs Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with cars Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People with blonde hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Characters with flipdecks